Considérations esthétiques
by Tsubaki-Hatake
Summary: Clarke revient à Arkadia après l'intégration des Skaikru dans la coalition des 13 clans. Malheureusement, l'alliance ne suffit pas à rassurer les habitants du camp, et l'apparence Native de la jeune femme attire des regards mauvais. Clarke trouve de l'aide auprès de ses amis. Notons qu'il s'agit d'une fic en 2 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Assise seule sur un rondin de bois autour de l'immense feu central, Clarke poussa un profond soupir, abattue. Depuis le retour de son séjour d'ambassade à Polis, presque tout le monde au camp la toisait d'un air mi-déconcerté mi-horrifié. La paix était sécurisée pour l'instant au moins, mais les adultes d'Arkadia, moins habitués que les jeunes délinquants aux us et coutumes des Natifs, montraient encore des signes évidents de méfiance à l'égard de la coalition. La tenue Native mêlée de métal, de cuir et de fourrure de Clarke ne les aidait pas vraiment dans leur cheminement vers l'acceptation des nouvelles règles établies, pas plus que sa chevelure savamment tressée, teinte de boue carmin dans son quart inférieur.

Même si cette perspective l'agaçait copieusement en cela qu'elle figurait très bas dans sa liste de priorités, il allait falloir qu'elle se trouve une tenue en adéquation avec la vie au camp Skaikru, et qu'elle coupe ses cheveux pour ressembler au moins un peu à ses pairs. Physiquement. Car en son for intérieur, Clarke avait compris depuis longtemps déjà qu'elle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec ces individus rigides élevés entre des murs de métal froid depuis des générations. Seuls les membres du premier vaisseau, les survivants des 100, pouvaient désormais comprendre qui elle était. Eux seuls pouvaient comprendre ses choix et les lui pardonner. Même si elle-même était incapable de s'accorder ce pardon. Son peuple, les siens, c'était eux désormais.

Raven, avec qui les choses avaient mal commencé mais qui était devenue avec le temps la meilleure conseillère et amie dont Clarke aurait pu rêver. Raven qui n'hésitait jamais à la remettre à sa place, à l'interrompre quand elle se perdait dans des cauchemars éveillés sans fin. Raven qui comprenait mieux que personne sa douleur face aux pertes humaines passées, son sentiment d'absolue solitude parfois.

Monty, inébranlable Monty, toujours présent pour elle, qu'elle ait besoin d'un ingénieur, d'un boute-en-train ou d'un ami. Monty d'humeur égale, stoïque face à l'adversité, probablement le plus courageux d'entre tous, dans sa discrétion tranquille.

Jasper, malgré tout, qui en refusant de tourner la page sur les événements passés était pour Clarke un rappel vivant, constant, de la brutalité de la vie sur Terre. Jasper et sa rancoeur, donnant à la jeune femme une raison de faire face, pour lui, pour qu'enfin, un jour peut-être, ils puissent recoller ensemble les morceaux d'une amitié brisée par les terribles décisions imposées par la fatalité.

Octavia. Paradoxale Octavia. Si fragile, si solide, si jeune, si sage, si passionnée, si enragée. Clarke partageait avec Octavia le dédain envers les adultes Skaikru et le respect envers les Natifs.

Murphy, même. Son constant cynisme avait fini par atteindre Clarke en des endroits insoupçonnés de son âme, la faisant rire intérieurement car bien souvent, Murphy frappait juste.

Bellamy, enfin. Quand il s'agissait de la comprendre, Bellamy était bel et bien le plus doué d'entre tous. Ils étaient capables d'avoir des conversations entières sans échanger un mot, par un simple regard. Bellamy savait toujours instinctivement dans quel état d'esprit il allait la trouver, et Clarke quant à elle n'avait jamais besoin de le chercher dans l'enceinte d'Arkadia, sachant toujours exactement où elle allait tomber sur lui à toute heure du jour. Le chemin avait été long, mais elle pouvait désormais déclarer avec certitude qu'elle le comptait parmi ses plus proches amis.

Clarke en était là de ses réflexions, tenant une mèche de cheveux écarlates devant son visage, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts à la lumière des flammes, quand Bellamy justement se laissa tomber lourdement auprès d'elle, visiblement las de sa journée de garde. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, le laissant contempler le feu quelques instants, reprendre son souffle et s'installer confortablement dans leur silence habituel. A nouveau, Clarke se surprit à penser à leurs débuts sur Terre, quand ils étaient parfaitement incapables de se tenir à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre sans se lancer dans des disputes sans fin et sans véritable sens. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant son regard sur elle, elle marmonna :

« Comme si leurs règles de couvre-feu et de vigilance accrue n'étaient pas suffisantes, maintenant ils vont exiger que je me coupe les cheveux... »

Le jeune homme assis à ses côtés laissa son sourire escalader jusqu'à son regard, plissant le coin extérieur de ses paupières et semant des étincelles dans ses pupilles. Les sourires de Bellamy étaient rares mais sincères.

« Je ne voudrais pas mettre ta parole en doute, Princesse, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'Abby et Kane soient vraiment autorisés à te demander ça. »

Clarke soupira à nouveau, laissant retomber sa mèche de cheveux et pivotant pour faire face à son ami. Elle lui offrit un demi-sourire crispé.

« Je sais. Mais mon apparence physique les dérange, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, c'est ridicule. C'est un détail, bien sûr, mais pour moi c'est une preuve de plus de leur refus de s'adapter à la vie sur Terre. Je ne veux pas être complètement dramatique, mais je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à vivre avec eux à nouveau. »

A ces mots, Bellamy fronça les sourcils, une profonde inquiétude dans le regard. Clarke reprit, après un petit rire sans joie :

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître à nouveau, si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais je me demande. Comment vous vous adaptez, ici, toi et les autres ? »

« C'est à eux qu'il faudra le demander. Personnellement, je ne me pose pas vraiment la question. Où ils sont, je suis. On cherche juste à se rendre utiles. » il haussa les épaules « La paix que tu as réussi à négocier, on n'y est pas habitués. C'est terminé la survie, Clarke. Grâce à toi, on peut essayer de commencer à vivre. Tu devrais y avoir droit aussi. »

Précautionneusement, presque tendrement, Bellamy écarta une mèche du visage de Clarke et la coinça derrière son oreille, l'inquiétude n'ayant toujours pas totalement disparu de son regard. Il reprit, plus loquace ce soir-là qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Maintenant, si tu penses vraiment que changer ton apparence changera leur attitude à ton égard, c'est un peu capricieux de ta part de ne pas le faire. Entre eux et toi, je pensais que c'était eux, les enfants têtus ! »

Cette fois-ci, Clarke s'accorda un véritable rire en détournant son attention de son ami pour la ramener vers les flammes. Court, sarcastique, mais un vrai rire après tout. Bellamy avait cet effet-là.

Un silence confortable s'installa à nouveau entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Bellamy annonce, posant ses deux mains sur ses cuisses pour se relever, l'effort palpable dans sa voix :

« Sur ces considérations esthétiques, je vais me coucher. Tu n'as pas idée de la fatigue que tu accumules en scrutant un horizon vide toute la journée ! »

Il la laissa pensive mais le cœur plus léger. N'ayant progressé que de quelques mètres, il sembla suspendre son pas pour ajouter, sans se retourner :

« Quant au nid d'oiseau que tu t'obstines à appeler chevelure, tu sais que j'ai élevé une adolescente tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Viens me trouver si tu as besoin d'aide pour ressembler à nouveau à la petite Phoenicienne snob qui sommeille encore en toi sous les couches de boue séchée et de sueur ! »

D'abord hébétée, Clarke se ressaisit et l'insulta copieusement, non sans sourire face au souvenir de leurs anciennes querelles. Elle entendit le rire de Bellamy décroître dans la pénombre alors qu'il s'éloignait. Egalement fatiguée, elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses propres quartiers accolés à l'infirmerie.


	2. Chapter 2

Après une journée passée à ignorer les regards dédaigneux ou effrayés des blessés légers qui peuplaient l'infirmerie tout en s'affairant à apporter à ces ingrats les soins nécessaires, Clarke traîna le pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Le compartiment d'acier froid et sans vie la fit frissonner, regrettant presque sa chambre illuminée de chandelles à Polis. Le fait que rien de vraiment personnel ne vienne décorer sa chambre ne la dérangeait pas vraiment, mais l'ambiance générale lui rappelait trop le quartier de détention de l'Arche. Peut-être qu'au printemps elle pourrait se fabriquer une tente et dormir dehors à nouveau ? Depuis son arrivée sur Terre, aucune nuit n'avait été aussi paisible que les premières, sous la voûte céleste, entourée des 100. Bien sûr l'effervescence était palpable durant la journée, bien sûr chaque jour présentait des défis dont l'issue déterminait leur survie ou leur trépas, mais lorsque la nuit tombait, Clarke se sentait vraiment chez elle, à sa place. Ce sentiment lui manquait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau pour se débarrasser de ses bottes, le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par un ballot de linge sur son lit. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et trouva, roulée en boule, une tenue descendue tout droit de l'Arche, miraculeusement à sa taille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux : si Bellamy avait raison en disant qu'Abby n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui imposer de dress-code en tant que dirigeante, elle paraissait en tout cas très encline à s'octroyer ce droit en tant que mère...

Roulant la tenue sous son bras, elle haussa les épaules en sortant de sa chambre et en se dirigeant vers les douches, les propos de Bellamy en tête. Une fois encore, elle allait devoir prouver à sa mère qui était la plus raisonnable des deux.

L'eau chaude, miracle rendu possible par le labeur acharné de Raven et Monty, sembla la détendre, et malgré l'absence cruelle de savon, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux en séchant les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur sa peau. Les ocres dont ses cheveux étaient enduits s'étaient dissoutes sous la douche et Clarke prit la décision de les démêler, utilisant ses doigts comme peigne de fortune.  
Elle abandonna au bout de quinze minutes d'acharnement inutile, poussant un grognement de rage avant de s'habiller furieusement et de retourner vers sa chambre. En chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement, mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure comme pour peser le pour et le contre, puis elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les couloirs, vers les quartiers des gardes. Ceux-ci s'étaient vu octroyer des chambres attenantes, dans une aile spécifique du camp, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne dérangent le sommeil des autres habitants lors de leurs échanges de tours de garde. Marchant d'un pas rapide et décidé, craignant probablement de reconsidérer sa décision si elle tardait trop, Clarke atteignit la dernière chambre du couloir et frappa sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter.

« Eh bien, Princesse, tu t'es laissée surprendre par l'orage ? »

Clarke rougit, douloureusement consciente de son apparence ridicule, et grommela en faisant signe à Bellamy de s'écarter du chemin pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa chambre, s'épargnant ainsi le risque que quelqu'un d'autre la voie.

Il eut un léger rire en la laissant passer, refermant la porte derrière elle, et se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

« Epargne-moi tes ricanements, Bellamy. Je me suis laissée avoir par ces futilités concernant mon apparence et j'ai réussi à empirer la situation sur ma tête. » exposa-t-elle en pointant un index furieux vers son propre crâne.

« Je suis content de voir en tout cas que je ne me suis pas trompé dans les tailles. Soyons honnêtes, le métal de tes épaulettes t'alourdissait les traits. »

Clarke s'immobilisa un instant et plissa les yeux. Finalement elle haussa les épaules : la perspective que son ami plutôt que sa mère ait choisi pour elle ces vêtements lui semblait bien plus acceptable.

« Bref. Tu peux faire quelque chose avec ça ? » Elle pointa à nouveau l'enchevêtrement de demi-tresses et de nœuds ébouriffés qui lui tenait lieu de coiffure avant d'ajouter : « Et je te préviens : un mot de tout ça à quelqu'un, et tu es fini Bellamy, tu m'entends ? Fini ! De toute façon je nierai en bloc. »

Amusé par la moue renfrognée de Clarke autant que par les menaces qu'il savait creuses, Bellamy s'approcha d'elle et commença à inspecter les dégâts causés par l'eau et les doigts de la jeune femme.

« Hm. Tu aurais dû passer par ici avant de te doucher Clarke, je peux te rendre présentable mais ça va être plus douloureux que si tu avais été moins têtue au départ et que tu m'avais laissé t'aider quand tes cheveux étaient encore secs. Assieds-toi. » commanda-t-il en désignant sa chaise de bureau.

Elle obéit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Disparaissant un instant dans un coin de la pièce, Bellamy revint et posa devant Clarke un miroir miraculeusement rescapé de l'atterrissage catastrophique de l'Arche. Elle ricana :

« Evidemment. Evidemment Bellamy Blake a un miroir dans sa chambre. Orgueilleux ! »

« Pouilleuse. » s'empressa-t-il de rétorquer, lui lançant un regard faussement courroucé dans le miroir alors qu'il se plaçait derrière elle pour se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Il commença par séparer en deux les longs cheveux dorés de la jeune femme qu'il voyait grimacer dans le miroir. Travaillant depuis les pointes vers le crâne, il ne tarda pas à s'absorber dans son travail, tirant le moins possible sur les mèches qu'il parvenait à séparer pour éviter autant que possible de faire souffrir son amie.

Clarke en profita pour détailler les traits de Bellamy dans le miroir. La concentration lui faisait serrer les lèvres et accentuait la fossette de son menton. La jeune femme eut un sourire tendre en s'apercevant qu'il avait la même expression que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer un coup de feu. Elle prit un instant pour apprécier la disponibilité de son ami et tous les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour qu'elle se sente bien depuis son retour. Dans leur langage silencieux, cela signifiait clairement « tu m'as manqué ». Elle le savait, parce qu'elle l'avait ressenti avec la même acuité. Elle frissonna alors que Bellamy terminait le démêlage de ses cheveux et passait ses doigts dans toute leur longueur pour les lisser. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

« Il va falloir les remouiller un peu, pour que je puisse les égaliser. »

Il disparut et Clarke se surprit à balayer la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur tous les détails et s'imprégnant de ce qui faisait de Bellamy ce qu'il était. Non pas qu'il possédât beaucoup d'effets personnels, mais la pièce avait quelque chose de son rayonnement, de sa chaleur. Car sous ses airs de rebelle blasé, Bellamy cachait beaucoup de chaleur et de tendresse, Clarke en avait été témoin à de nombreuses reprises, dirigées uniquement vers Octavia les premiers temps, mais de plus en plus étendues à l'ensemble des jeunes délinquants qu'ils avaient, ensemble, tacitement entrepris de protéger. Elle repensa à ce que Lexa avait insinué au début de leur partenariat, disant que Clarke s'inquiétait encore plus pour Bellamy que pour les autres. Il y avait du vrai dans cette affirmation. Clarke s'inquiétait constamment pour lui, ayant rencontré les démons contre lesquels il se battait en permanence, ayant elle-même ajouté d'autres démons à la liste en partageant avec lui la culpabilité du Mont Weather. Bellamy était son meilleur ami. La personne la plus importante pour elle. Si elle était parfaitement honnête, elle pourrait reconnaître que pour elle, il était plus important que la survie de l'espèce humaine. Qu'elle serait parfaitement incapable de vivre sans lui. Qu'il était son ancre.

Clarke secoua la tête pour tenter de modifier le cours de ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'engager sur cette voie. Pas encore. Pas tant que leur sécurité n'était pas clairement définie, solide, pas tant que l'horreur de leur arrivée sur Terre n'était pas encore devenue un lointain souvenir. Parce que s'engager sur cette voie, avec lui, avait quelque chose de définitif qui lui glaçait les sangs.

Elle sursauta quand il poussa la porte, revenant de sa quête pour une bassine d'eau.

« Tu rêves, Princesse ? »

« Hmm ? Non. Je réfléchissais. »

Le silence retomba alors que Bellamy la contournait armé du récipient de fer.

« Tu disais l'autre jour que le temps de la survie était terminé, qu'on allait pouvoir commencer à vivre. » reprit-elle en penchant la tête en arrière pour tremper sa chevelure dans la bassine qu'il maintenait à une hauteur acceptable. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire de ta vie, Bellamy ? »

Il rit doucement, le regard rivé sur ses propres mains, attentif à ne pas blesser Clarke en essorant ses cheveux dans la serviette qu'elle avait apportée avec elle.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avant que tout ça n'arrive, je voulais juste être garde. Et rendre l'existence d'Octavia la moins pénible possible. Aujourd'hui, on dirait que mes deux souhaits se sont réalisés. Même si je ne suis pas le seul à récompenser pour ce qui concerne Octavia. Et toi ? »

Clarke eut un petit rire en pensant à Lincoln, à la haine que Bellamy éprouvait pour le Natif quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Bien du chemin avait été parcouru.

« Même chose : je suppose qu'avant tout ça, je voulais être médecin. Profiter des moments libres pour dessiner. Je n'avais pas de grandes attentes concernant la vie. Je n'avais clairement pas prévu de faire de la politique ou d'être l'heureuse maman de 98 adolescents turbulents. Je suppose qu'il va nous falloir du temps, à nous aussi, avant d'intégrer tout ce que comporte notre nouvelle vie sur Terre. »

« Patience. Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop. Prends le temps de savourer ce que tu as déjà accompli, avant de t'intéresser à ce que tu vas encore devoir faire. »

Les cheveux de Clarke étaient désormais démêlés et mouillés, lissés en arrière, prêts pour la coupe.

Elle observa à nouveau son ami dans le miroir, étudiant le froncement de ses sourcils, la courbure de ses pommettes, l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Alors qu'il apportait le premier coup de ciseau, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas l'aspect définitif de leur éventuelle relation future qui la terrifiait, mais la perspective de devoir, un jour, lui dire adieu.


End file.
